vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rain (Rain)
Summary Rain is the main character of Rain, he is a general of a small country called Sunkwoll. 15 years ago, Rain's friend Fina was killed by robbers. Afterwards Rain was driven by an obsessive need to get stronger. Several years later he heard a dragon had appeared, and after fighting for an entire day, he killed it, and absorbed its life force and power. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Rain, Dragon Slayer, Unknown Genius Swordsman, Black Mask Phantom Thief Origin: Rain Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Dragon Slayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Longevity, Extrasensory Perception, Afterimage Creation, Power Nullification (Has an anti-magic shield that negates magic), Fire Manipulation, Analytical Prediction (Can completely read his opponents movements), Forcefield Creation, Spatial Manipulation (Can cut through dimensions and space), Clairvoyance, Reactive Power Level, Healing, Homing Attack, BFR (Can send people to other dimensions), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistance to Poison, Illusions, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Petrification, Precognition (Can surpass the foresight of others) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Via these calcs) Speed: Subsonic (Can move faster than people can see, can fight multiple people at once), with High Hypersonic reaction speed (Made many shields around many people before meteors could hit them) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Threw men several meters into the air) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Tanked attacks from people comparable to him) Stamina: High (Fought a dragon for an entire day) Range: Extended melee with his sword, several meters with magic Standard Equipment: The Sword of Matchless Beauty: It is a blue magical sword which Rain found at the bottom of a ruin. It is said that a traveler went to small dessert kingdom Celestea and killed a thousand men with his eerily shimmering blue sword. The sword is said to drive its master insane, however it seems to have no effect on Rain. Intelligence: Genius combat strategist, can also learn new techniques from simply seeing them being performed Weaknesses: Overconfident as his emotions such as fear have long died off. His anti-magic shield can be broken by extremely powerful magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: Anti-Magic Shield: '''After defeating and absorbing the life force of a dragon, Rain became able to use it's anti-magic shield, which negates all magic aimed at it, the shield can be overcomed if the magic is greater than the area the shield takes up, in other words an aoe attack that affects the entire area could work, however this can be negated by just using an even bigger shield. '''Exceed: '''An ability that allows Rain to know the condition of his surroundings, he could be outside of a mine and use it and know everything that is within the mine. Can also be used to track, sense and attack magical energies. '''Meteor Strike: A spell that is only used under the assumption that the enemy number is above one thousand, it sends meteors hurling towards his enemies. Dragon Killer: Rain's specialized far ranged technique in which he uses wind magic that follows his enemies until they are hit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rain Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Sound Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 8 Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Leaders Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Precognition Users